Joey and Lauren - An Extra Place
by lozxtitchx
Summary: A Joey/Lauren Christmas one-shot set on Christmas Day when Joey returns to the Branning's for Christmas. What's gonna happen when he and Lauren talk? I think you all know!


LAUREN'S POV:

As everyone sat down to Christmas Day dinner, I noticed there was an extra place set…

"Who's this place for?" I questioned at no one in particular

"You'll see. I've got a surprise for you" Dad informed me as the doorbell went

I raised an eyebrow at Mum as she smiled and Dad left the room to answer. I began to eat my dinner but felt Alice nudge me. I looked at her and then turned my head to the doorway, Joey standing there. I swallowed and smiled weakly, him smiling weakly back before sitting down at the extra place setting, Mum organising him some food…

JOEY'S POV:

I sat down and everyone began to eat, chit chat being spread amongst the table. It was torture for me though, as I kept glancing at Lauren who was trying her hardest to engage in a conversation with Alice…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was trying my hardest to focus on what Alice was saying but with Joey sat just across the table within reaching distance it wasn't possible. Alice soon realised this and gave up, both of us going back to eating our dinner. I could feel Joey's gaze on me every now and again, his eyes burning into me. After dinner I began to help Mum clear up…

"Go and talk to Joey" she stated, rubbing my arm reassuringly

I smiled and left the kitchen, opening and shutting the door behind me, turning to face Joey who'd just made his way out of the living room…

"Lauren" he sighed

I stopped him, making my way upstairs, him following. We made our way into my bedroom. He shut the door behind us and moved towards me…

"What was that for?" he questioned, shocked as my hand met his face

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You think I didn't want to? Derek had a noose around my neck" he admitted

"Yeah, I know all about the blackmail" I informed him "Joey, he's an ex con. If he'd have gone to the police do you really think they'd have believed him?"

"I couldn't take that risk. I couldn't risk you going to jail. I couldn't risk losing you" he replied

"The fact of the matter is that your hate for your Dad is stronger than your love for me" I sighed, turning away to look out the bedroom window

"You really think that?" he enquired

I could feel him move towards me. I looked into the reflection of the bedroom window and he was stood behind me, his body heat radiating onto me…

"It's pretty obvious, Joey" I sighed

"Lauren, I love you. I've never loved anyone before and it scares me. I wish that things could be simple but isn't that half the fun?" he asked

"Half the fun? Are you kidding me? Your Dad blackmailing you and my Mum? You think that's fun?" I questioned, turning around again

His eyes locked with mine, our gaze burning each other's as we stood in silence…

"I love you" I admitted, breaking the silence "I just wanna be with you"

"Then let's do it. Let's be together" he stated, taking my hands in his

"How can we, Joey?" I asked "you know what people are gonna say"

"I really couldn't care as long as I'm with you" he informed me

I smiled, the tears glazing over my eyes, a few trickling down my face, Joey releasing his grip on one of my hands to wipe them away. I couldn't help but watch him as he moved his hand to my hair, moving a piece away from my face, his hand staying on my cheek. Goosebumps began to run through my body, just like they always did when he touched me. I saw him move his face towards mine, his lips touching mine softly, gauging my reaction. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him into me, the kiss turning more passionate by the second. I pushed us away from the wall and back to the bed, Joey rolling on top of me, our lips never once losing contact…

"I love you too" he informed me as his hands began to trail down my body, removing my jumper

My jumper was soon on the floor, followed by the strapped top I was wearing underneath, then my leggings, as well as Joey's jumper, t-shirt and trousers. We stayed still for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes, savouring the moment before he reached behind my back, unhooking my bra, letting it drop to the floor before moving his head downwards, his mouth taking a hold of my left breast while his hand played with my right. I entwined my hands in his hair, moans escaping my lips as our crotches ground together…

"Are you sure?" he questioned as we both lay naked, his body atop of me

I nodded and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, helping him as he slowly pushed himself into me, my mouth forming an "o" shape as he stilled, gauging my reaction…

"Move" I whispered, leaning up slightly to capture his lips in mine

Our mouths continued to move together as he began to thrust, his pace quickening and slowing down, this routine continuing, wanting to draw out the pleasure as long as we could…

"Quiet, babe. Our families are downstairs" he chuckled against my lips as my moans began to get louder when his hand moved down to my swollen clit

"Seriously? You expect me to stay quiet?" I asked as his hand began to rub, intensifying the pleasure

He smirked into the kiss and our tongues began to fight for dominance. I tightened my legs around his waist slightly as my orgasm built and our lips broke apart, the back of my head leaning into the pillow as it washed over me, Joey's hitting too…

"Merry Christmas, Lauren" he whispered into my ear

"Merry Christmas, Joey" I mirrored, both of us falling into a deep sleep

If you've not seen the newest Branning Christmas trailer then you'll want to watch this link. Christmas in Albert Square is not to be missed!

. /programmes/p012y8fc


End file.
